Such an installation module as distributed by the applicant's assignee, for instance, consists of a foamed block (e.g. of polyester foamed concrete) in which are embedded elements, such as pipings and fittings, that are needed for supply to and discharge from the sanitary equipment (water closet, washbowl, etc.). Fastening connections are included in the foamed block for mounting it on a wall or for free upright placement of the foamed block. The supporting forces are transmitted into the foamed material by plate members bonded to the fastening connections. Similar fastening connections are included in the foamed material for suspending the respective sanitary equipment. The edges of the module may be protected from becoming damaged by metallic edge sections included in the foamed material. It is known as well to enclose the entire foamed block with a metallic border frame.
Prior to foaming, all the parts to be incorporated in the foamed material must be suitably positioned in the foaming mold. This is time consuming and requires secondary structures to ensure the desired coordination amongst the parts. Different positioning means are needed for different combinations of parts included in the modules and for different sizes of the modules.
Supporting forces introduced via the fastening connections must be accommodated and transmitted by the foamed material. As these forces may reach considerable levels, e.g. in case of a water closet suspended from a wall, the material employed must meet high strength requirements.